You Are the Music in Me
by Mallory Shadowielder
Summary: Sonata Dusk, a siren and a member of The Dazzlings, was abandoned by her fellow sirens and now she is alone. But, when a boy founds her by the alleyway, he invites her to his house. Summary isn't at its best at the moment, but I'll work on it. Reviews are Welcome. Cover art is needed. PM me for details.
1. Chapter 1

It was only days after the CHS Battle of the Bands, I was sitting on a bench in front of my favorite café, drinking its delicious coffee, when I heard the voices of three girls inside the alleyway.

"Don't you understand, Sonata? It's OVER!" I heard someone say. I winced at the tone she used. Then I heard someone crying and another one of them spoke.

"I can't believe you RUINED everything! Our plan was working perfectly, and YOU messed it up!" It was then that the voice crying spoke up.

"B-but...*sniff* I didn't-" She was then cut off.

"But NOTHING! Come on Aria, let's get out of here. I don't think we'll gain anything by talking with her." said the second voice.

"I thought you'd never asked." The first voice, whose name was Aria, agreed. I heard shuffling and out of the alleyway came two hooded girls, both faces I didn't see.

"G-girls? Girls... where are you going? Please... don't leave."

It was too late.

They were already gone.

The girl resumed crying.

I slowly stood up, finished my drink, and waked over to the alley. I then saw a girl, estimated age of 16 or 17, curled up beside a covered trash bin and crying. She had icy blue hair with persian blue stripes running across it. Also, she had the same sweater as the two girls

Apparently, she didn't notice me and continues talking.

"Th-*Sniff* they're such...*sob* big *hiccups* meanies. I didn't *hiccups* do anything wrong. I- I don't want to be...*sob* alone."

Eventually, she started to make choked-up calls between her hiccups.

Was she... singing? If she is, she sounded like a platypus choking on jelly (Kudos if you _DON'T_ know the reference.)

I had enough of this sad moment and decided to make myself known. I opened the trash bin, thrown my cup, and slammed it hard, making the girl look at me. Immediately, she started to go back.

"P-please don't hurt me." She said. Granted, I look intimidating because of my height, but I'm more of a 'gentle giant' as I would call myself. I walked towards her and rubbed her back ever so slightly.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm Casper but you can call me Cass. What's yours?" I said.

"*sniff*...S-Sonata Dusk." She said.

I sat beside her and we both didn't talk. The silence wasn't comfortable, nor is it awkward.

"So, why were those girls angry with you?" I said, deciding to break the silence. Sonata then looked away, looking hurt.

"I'm sorry. I overheard you girls and I-"

"No, it's alright." She said. as she wiped her eye with a sleeve. "They were... old friends. We were gonna rule the world, and we messed up and now we can't sing anymore. They thought that it was my fault, but it wasn't and I don't know why, but they left me when we've been together for years and-" She started to cry again. Out of instinct, I placed my arm on her shoulder and tried to soothe her.

"Shh, It's okay. Let it all out." I said. Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around my torso and placed her head on my chest. This action surprised me and it left me with one question:

What do I do now?

I stayed still for a while, until she stopped crying. When she did, we remained in that place for some time. I didn't knew what time it was, so I looked at my watch.

10:30 PM

I then pushed her slightly.

""It's getting late. How about I walk you home?" I asked she sniffed.

"I don't have a home." Wait... WHAT?!

"What do you mean you don't have a home?" I asked.

"I don't have a home." She repeated. "I just follow those girls everywhere." she said.

"But, do you have a family or anything?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Well, If you want, I guess you could stay-" I was interrupted by Sonata bear-hugging me.

"YES!" She said, squeezing me tight. She then realised what she did and pushed her self away. "I mean, 'yes, please'"

I looked at her with a blank stare. "OK then, let's go." I said and we started to walk towards my home. On the way, the air began to be a bit chilly so I pocketed both my hands into my pockets. Suddenly, I felt a pair of arms wrapping around my arm and cuddled up next to me. Instinctively, I quickly slithered my arm out of her grasp.

"Whoa, what are you doing?"

"It's cold" she replied. I looked at her blankly and then shrugged.

"Fine. You can hold my arm. But no cuddling." I said.

"YAY!" she said, almost destroying the veins in my arm. I sighed and continued walking.

Eventually, the two of us reached my house. I pulled out the keys in my wallet and unlocked the door.

"Well, we're here." I said.

The inside wasn't much. Just a living room, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a bedroom. We both didn't say anything for a while. She then looked at me and smiled. I also wanted to smile, but a yawn has escaped my mouth."

"Alright, you can sleep at the bedroom over there. I'll sleep on the floor" I said.

"Wait, it's your house, I should sleep on the floor." Sonata said. I was very tired and I need to sleep, so I said something that I should've regret.

"How about we both sleep in my bed?" I said, another yawn escaping my mouth. "That way, no one would sleep on the floor."

"OK" Sonata said. Immediately, I took of my jacket and shirt, changing into a sleeveless shirt and I went to bed, not caring anything anymore, except the sweet comfort of sleep.

But, sometimes, the things we had in our sleep weren't always the sweetest ones.


	2. Chapter 2

I was floating... floating in a never-ending abyss of darkness.

Then, just as I opened my eyes, green mist started to appear out of nowhere. Then, three figures started approaching. Noises then came from one of the figures. And from the noises came pitch, pitch became tone, and tone became music.

That music... I think it was the most beautiful music I've heard. But... something isn't right. This music... makes me feel furious about something... but what?

The two figures then started to go with the first figure. Then, I saw plenty of people around me arguing and the green mist below us starts to thicken. The smoke then started to move towards the three figures and absorbed by three gems on each figures. Then, out from the three figures came the loudest screech I've ever heard.

It was so loud, that I had to cover my ears, but to no avail as the sound continued to invade my ear. I knelt, praying to stop the dreadful noise that keeps pounding on my ears. Then, I saw a faint light and a swish from a blade, as well as two voices screaming. There was silence for a while. I looked up and saw that I was on a hill. On top of that hill, were two figures. The one was the figure from before, a girl with a long pony tail that reaches her waist, and a boy who was holding a white sword. I couldn't see both their faces because of the sun behind them. Both of them were looking at each other. They started to close the gap between them and as they were an inch , the sun brightly shined behind them, blinding me and waking me up to the new day ahead of me.

I woke up, feeling the rays of the sun shining brightly on my face.I tried to get up, only to find out that something heavy from my chest down is holding me down. I looked to my chest and saw Sonata sleeping peacefully.

Wait... Why is she here? Memories from last night came crashing down on me. That's right, I let her sleep with me... on... my... bed.

_"I SLEPT ON THE BED WITH HER?!" _I thought to myself as I started to mentally scold myself.

_"Idiot! Why in the seven seals of the apocalypse did you let yourself in this place?! Your mother taught you better than this, you stupid fu-"_ Oh, she's waking up.

She yawned as she opened her eyes and smiled at me.

"Good Morning." She said, snapping me out of my stupor.

"Good morning." I returned. "Can you please get from me so I can make breakfast?"

She then realized the place she was in and quickly got off me.

"Sorry." She said with a slight blush as she rubbed the back of her neck. i have to admit, she's cute when she blushes.

I sat on the bed, opened my drawer, and took out some clothes. It was a sleeveless, white shirt and a pair of trousers. I then took off my shirt, when I suddenly remembered that Sonata was still here. I looked at her and she was looking at me, more preferably, by toned chest. Apparently, she started to blush as she realized that i caught her looking at me.

"Sonata, would you please wait downstairs while I change?" I asked. She nodded and left, closing the door on the way out.

I sighed. Today was a weekend and I was very happy that it is, due to the pressure in school and the late-night studies I had to pull out every night. After taking a bath and changing to my new clothes, I went downstairs to see Sonata holding the TV remote and curiously looking at it. She then decided to press a button and it happened to be the On button, turning on the TV and showing a cartoon show that appears every 8:30. She tilted her head and continued to watch as Jerry outwitted Tom once more. I then approached her and tapped her shoulder.

"Hey, what do you want for breakfast?" I asked.

"Tacos." She said.

"Are you sure? We don't have the necessary ingredients for it." I said. She hung her heard and looked at me with a pout. I managed not to fall for that and got an idea.

"But, I think I know what will be the next best thing." I said.

I unlocked my phone and attached my earphones as I went to the kitchen and played "Brazil- The Office" just for gags.

I started to grease the frying pan and placed it on an open stove. While the oil gets heated, I then cracked a few eggs into beat them into a bowl and wiped each side of bread and placed it on the pan, cooking the egg. After a few minutes, I flipped the cooking bread to let the egg on the other side cook. Finally, after making sure both sides of the bread had cooked eggs, I turned off the stove.

Basically, if you don't know yet, its french toast. My style.

"Sonata, Breakfast is ready." I called her. But when she didn't, I started to find her still hypnotized by the television, which was now watching "My Little Pony". Strange though, the characters in that show seems awfully like the girls back in CHS.

Huh, maybe it's just a coincidence. Oh, well.

I then shook Sonata, snapping her out of her self-hypnosis.

"Ghuh? What?" She said looking around and spotting me. "Oh, hey Cass, what's for breakfast?" She asked.

"Uhmm... French Toast." I said as I walked back to the kitchen. "It's ready, if you're going to ask."

She then followed me as I served the bread on a plate and placed it on the table.

"Careful, it's still hot." I said. After a few seconds, I took a piece of bread and began to eat it. Sonata did the same and she made a small sound of delight.

"This is good." She said with her mouth full.

"Sonata, please don't talk with your mouth full." I said after swallowing. She only nodded as she took another piece of bread.

I then noticed that she was still wearing the clothes she had yesterday.

"Hey, Sonata." I said, causing her to look at me.

"Do you have any clothes?" I asked. She was about to speak up when she remembered what I said to her. She swallowed and spoke up.

"Yeah, but Adagio threw them away. She said it attracted too much attention and she forced me to wear this sweater. I don't like it, it itches too much." She said as she scratches her side, then her arms.

"Ok then." I said as I stood up and started to go upstairs. "I'll change my clothes first, then we're going out." I said.

"For what?" She asked.

"You'll see." I said, adding a wink to her and the two of us hit the road.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for not updating this for a long time. I was focusing on my other fanfic so much that I lost time for this other one too. So, this fic's progress will be very slow, until such time that my other fic will end.<strong>**  
><strong>

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**-Mallory Shadowielder**


	3. Chapter 3

"So where are we going?" Asked Sonata as the two of us walked down the street, passing Sugarcube Corner.

"Well, first we're going to a clothes store so we'll get you new clothes, next we'll head to the supermarket and buy us some ingredients for tacos..." I said when she spoke up.

"Wait, did you just said tacos?!" She asked.

"Yeah." I said when she began to ramble things about tacos and how she never had one before and etc. I just tuned out her voice as I went to my train of thoughts. Finally, the two of us were at Carousel Boutique, where the finest clothes were made by the expert hand of Rarity Belle, the store manager and a fellow student at CHS.

"Well, we're here." I said to Sonata as she stopped rambling and looked at the building.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"We're at Carousel Boutique. 'Where everything is chic, unique and magnifique'." I said, quoting the store's catchphrase. "This is where we're going to get clothes for you."

Sonata nodded and continued to look at the building. I opened the door, causing the bell just above it to ring, and we both entered the building. Sonata's jaw was hanging slightly, maybe because the dresses before us were all well-made. Sonata looked at me and I could see in her eyes that she wanted to try some of the clothes. I just smiled and nodded, causing her to squeal in excitement. But it ended when Rarity entered the room.

"Welcome to Carousel Boutique, where everything is chic, unique and magnifi- oh my." She stopped as she laid her eyes on us, or more specifically, at Sonata. I suddenly felt a small amount of hate swirling around the room as Rarity looked at Sonata. Sonata, however, was completely oblivious to Rarity as she waved at her. I then saw Rarity put up a fake smile as she walked towards me.

"Hello Casper, what can I do for you?" She asked.

"I would like you to make some new clothes for her" I pointed to Sonata." You see, Sonata here has no other clothes beside this and her current clothing is full of dirt and grime, so I couldn't let her walk around like that anymore, so can you?" I asked.

"But of course darling, I'll be more than happy too." Rarity said as she took out a tape measure. "I just need to take her measurements."

"Thanks. Now, I need two sets of clothing: one for indoors and another for outdoors. She also needs a pair of clothes for special activities such as the school dances, etc. So, how much for all of them?" I asked. I looked to Rarity, who was writing down every detail I had said.

"That will be 36 dollars." Rarity said. I pulled out two 20 dollar bills and gave it to her.

"Come along now, Sonata, dearie." Said Rarity and Sonata followed her behind a curtain. I think it took about half an hour or so just to get Sonata's measurements. Sonata skipped out with a smile, while Rarity walked out, tired and her hair messed up.

"_Holy cow, what did Sonata do to her?_" I thought as Sonata skipped towards me.

"So how was it?" I asked.

"It was fun. Rarity kept tickling me with a weird string, though." She said. I raised my eyebrow and looked at Rarity, who was breathing heavily. I walked towards her.

"What the heck happened?" I asked.

"I swear, Sonata is exactly like Pinkie Pie. She keeps moving, but I still managed to get her measurements." She said, holding up a piece of crumpled paper. She then fell to the floor, exhausted. Geez, Sonata really did a number on her. I proceeded to carry her to the couch and placed her there to rest for a bit. After leaving a note, I turned my attention to Sonata.

"C'mon Sonata, We'll go to the grocery next." I said. She then lets out a joyful shout.

You know, sometimes I wonder if she's a kid in a teenager's body, or she's really that immature. Ah well.

We then went to Canterlot Supermarket and brought some groceries and proceeded to go home, both of us with a paper bag in our arms. Along the way, we passed by the café I loved so much when Sonata pulled my arm.

"I forgot to get something from there." Sonata said. I sighed and took the bag from her and followed her to the alleyway where I first met her.

Sonata and I stood before a large, yellow dumpster, fairly hard to miss in the alley. When she opened the dumpster, I gasped in surprise. Inside the dumpster was very clean, like it never had any forms of trash in it. It even looked like it was cleaned regularly.

Anyway, enough about that. Sonata took a some clothes, a small pouch with what looked like shattered red glass in it and a small, folded piece of paper that was attached to it. She opened the paper and read what was inside of it. Tears then came to Sonata's face as she continued to read the letter.

"Hey, what's the matter?" I asked. She said nothing, but she gave me the paper and hid her face between her knees. I began to read the paper silently.

"**Sonata,**

**Assuming you can read this,**

**Like we told you, it's OVER! Don't come looking for us. The magic we faced was gone, but it has to come somewhere into this world. And if there is, maybe there's a way back to Equestria...**"

Wait, Equestria? Like the one in the show My Little Pony? I'm starting to think Sonata and her friends were either high on drugs, or escapees from an asylum. Equestria and all its characters belong to Hasbro, who has NO connection to it. I continued to read the letter.

".**.. Me and Adagio have left to find the way back home. But even then, all you'd ever do is follow us even to Tartarus and back. You're nothing more than a stupid, ignorant fool who can't even sing! So whatever you do, Don't follow us. And stay out of MY Equestria. You deserve to die alone in this pathetic human world as a human.**

** You're the worst,**

** Aria Blaze.**"

I then looked at Sonata, who looked at the red shard on her hand with a longing gaze. She sniffed and wiped her eyes, and stuffed the shards back into the pouch again. I might ask her about it later, but it was already 1:45 P.M. and we still haven't had lunch yet.

"C'mon Sonata, let's go home so you could wash up." I said. She didn't smile, but lets out a small "Mhmm." of agreement and she stood up, following me to my home.

Back at my place, I brought her to the bathroom. It appeared that Sonata doesn't know how to use a shower, so I taught her how it works. She leaves you one of her outfits, which I placed immediately on a towel rack behind the door, and she gave me her old outfit. I was outside of course. I'm not a pervert.

I then leave her be to clean up. As Sonata was busy, I head back to my room to get my dirty laundry. As I entered, I noticed that my bed covers were full of dirt, probably from Sonata's old clothes. I sighed and included them to my laundry. After placing all the laundry in my washing machine, I opened up my laptop and searched on for mental hospital breakouts in Canterlot, hoping that Sonata and her friends wasn't in the search. Thankfully, they weren't the only breakout it had been someone about a certain "Loose Screw". I don't care about that, I just cared about Sonata...

In a friendly way, of course. Hehe...

So anyway, I then decided to make lunch, as the menu is... Tacos.

Quickly, I started making them and when I finished, I quickly opened the website of the local news for Canterlot.

There was the usual, robberies, a new statue opening...

And there was this.

"Musical Showcase in Canterlot High turned to Battle of the Bands."

I was immediately curious, since I wasn't there at that time due to studies, so I opened the link.

On the beginning of the article was a picture of seven girls, including Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, the new nice girl in the school, Sunset Shimmer, and a purple-haired girl in outrageous outfits that made my inner girl scream one thing:

"What the hell are these girls wearing? They must be burned immediately. The public must not see this abominations any longer."

Yeah, I laughed at that myself. I began to read the article. There were even a few videos, but I didn't play them. too boring.

Below the first paragraph of the article was another picture, it was the "Dazzlings" or so they called themselves. From right to left was Aria Blaze, Adagio Dazzle and...

No way...

Sonata Dusk...

I pulled the letter in my trousers and looked at the name below

"Aria Blaze."

This has got to be some sort of trick. Their eyes were glowing bright red and they were floating on the stage. I looked closer at the photo, but there were no signs of wires helping them do so. I looked at Sonata's picture again. I did not like the smile on her face. It was... twisted and it seemed evil, not like the one she usually wears.

I continued reading the article. The viewers talked mostly about the special effects they had.

I then thought of something. Why would Sonata feel bad about the aftermath of the showcase? Did something happened that night that took something important to her? So many questions invaded my mind that I didn't notice Sonata come out of the room until she called me.

"Hey, Cass?" She said. I immediately closed my laptop in reflex. She was standing below the staircase, wearing a dark violet red collar jacket, a light pink miniskirt with emphasizing stitching and high boots.

Her friends were right though, it did attracted too much attention. But I just thought it was cute. She then looked at the red shards on her hand

"So, Sonata?" I asked as she looked up to me. "What happened to the musical showcase?"

She then sat down on the first step of the stairs.

"Oh yeah, that." She said, frowning a bit.

"Did something happened there?" I asked.

She said nothing as she bit her lower lip, as if she was thinking about something. She then decided to talk.

"Well, Adagio told me that I shouldn't tell anyone about the Siren Gems and how they make us sing so ponies and people would do what we say..."

"Wait, what are Siren Gems?" I asked. Sonata immediately stiffened and gave me a blank stare.

"Uhm, never mind. Forget I said anything." She said.

"Sorry, but I need to know." I said. Sonata looked at me more annoyed than upset. She walked over to me and sat beside me, hands on her lap.

"Adagio said that we'd be adored. That we wouldn't need to worry about looking for places to cause trouble and feed." She looked down and continued. "I only wanted to have fun. I thought that they would stop hating me if we made it all the way." Tears then started to appear in Sonata's eyes.

I didn't understand a lot of that as my brain processes everything that she said. I don't know about you, but to me, this looks like black magic that you don't want to deal with.

But despite that, she seemed absolutely upset about this.

"So you were only in this to please those girls?" I asked. She nodded silently. "And you can't sing because of that broken gem, right?" She nodded again. I stood up and looked at her.

"I bet you could sing again even without that old thing." I said.

"*sniff* R-really?" She asked.

"That is, if you'll let me help you." I said, holding my hand out to her. She smiled and took my hand and I helped her stand up.

"OK, try singing something for me." I said. Sonata hesitates at first, but then made and attempt.

At that time, I completely forgot about one thing:

Her singing was very... discorded, to say at least.

I had to stop her short to spare my ears. But from what I heard, she could actually hold a pitch.

"This is going to take some work." I said as I started to train Sonata.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that took long enough. If you managed to read until this chapter, congrats. I look forward to all your reviews here...<strong>

**-Mallory Shadowielder**


	4. Chapter 4

We spent the rest of the day working on Sonata's singing. Pitch control, breathing exercises, everything. Sonata followed me to the note, and every singe note she could sing, beautifully even! But, she couldn't sing any of those in any combination, like it was subconciously messed up. As Sonata failed to sing properly, I noticed that she was getting more and more furious.

It was already 10:00 in the evening when we realized what time it is. I also realized that both of us still hadn't eaten the tacos I cooked up for lunch. We decided to reheat it and eat it for dinner. We both ate in silence as I noticed Sonata in a somber mood. I then swallowed the food in my mouth and talked to her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." Sonata said.

"You sure you don't want to talk about it?" I pressed further. She suddenly got furious and threw the taco in her hand.

"Ugh! Why can't I find my voice?!" She screamed as she stood up. And judging by her tone, I knew she was going to get things off her chest.

"I've work so hard, you know that Cass, but even if i'm trying hard, nothing happens! What did I do wrong?! Is the world punishing me for something I did? Is that why..." She lowered her head and tears began to cry. "... No one likes me?"

I felt sorry for her, as I was in her situation before. I think it's time I give you some dirt about me. When I was in elementary, kids my age tend to pick on me. I don't know why they do it, but they just do. And after the kids would bully me, I would go straight to the school library, which every kid tries to avoid, because beside of its rumor of being haunted, the place was very quiet. The library was my haven. I was safe inside the great fortress of paper. One day, a teacher noticed me in the library instead oof learning in class along with the rest of the kids. She asked me why I was there, but I didn't talk to her. Everyday since then, she would visit me in the library and tried to talk to me. A few times, she would even give me small treat just to see if that would make me talk to her. I didn't, but I still ate the treats. At one point, I started talking to her and eventually, I warmed up to her. Everyday, she would teach me in the library and we would often talk about each other. We laughed, (silently of course, as we were in the library) we shared our good times and bad, and basically hang our there.

Sadly, all good things must come to an end, but I think I'll save the rest of this tale for another time. For now, we must get back with the present.

I stood ul, placing my taco on a plate and gently hugged Sonata. She immediately returned the hug as she bawled into my chest. I placed my hand in her back and rubbed her gently.

"Shh. It's Okay. Let it all out." I said, soothing her until whimpers came our of her mouth. Both of us sat down but remained in that position. Finally, she let go of me and I looked into her raspberry eyes.

"Better?" I asked. She merely nodded and I picked up once again the taco from the plate and gave it to her. Even though she knew it was mine, she still took and ate it. I wasn't really that hungry anyway.

I waited until she was finished and I took the used dishes and placed them into the sink. I then went upstairs and took out a white shirt and my old PJ s and gave it to Sonata.

"Here." I said. "Since your pajamas are still being made, you should use this. It can get chilly at night, so you can use my blanket."

"Thanks, Cass. I'm sorry I made a mess, and I couldn't find my voice." She said, disheartened by the achievemet we had done. I smiled a bit and for some unknown reason, I tenderly kissed her forehead and looked at her.

"Don't be so down, Sonata. I'm sure we'll find your voice. But for now, we must rest that voice of yours before it gets scratchy." I said. Sonata was surpised by my actions and was now as red as an apple. She only nodded and walked to the bathroom to get changed.

As for me, I simply walked to the bedroom and changed my clothes back to a simple sleveless and trousers. Immediately, I fell on the bed, made sure Sonata has room on the bed, and quickly fell asleep.

Only to have nightmares come out to get me...

~;~

"Aaahhh ahhh ahhh, ahhhh ahhh~"

Those voices again. Those melodies, just as beautiful as the last time. Then, those other voices, arguing. The same green mist rising from the crowd. Floating to the same gems as I have seen in the previous dream. Suddenly, a blast shattered the gems, revealing an orange and a violet seahorses... The two spotted me and floated over me. I realized the danger I was in and tried to ran, only to find myself rooted to the spot. The singing got louder as the two seahorses approached.

"Ahh Aahh! Ahh hah Ahhh"

The two stopped and floated above of me a few feet away and out came two red sonic booms from their mouths. I awaitred the impact, but a third seahorse appeared in front of me and unleashed a blue sonic boom to counter the red ones. The seahorse in front of me struggled to overpower them, but I instantly felt the need to cheer for it.

"You can do it! Believe in yourself. I do!" I shouted. The icy blue seahorse in front of me looked at me from the corner of her innocent rapsberry eyes and gained a giant boost of confidendpce. And with all of its might, it unleashed the most powerful blast I've ever seen. It was powerful, but it didn't knocked me away. In fact, it was soothing.

The orange and violet seahorses roared in pain as the icy blue seahorse continued to blast them with its voice until the orange and violet seahorses faded out of existence. When the two seahorses were gone, the icy blue seahorse floated down to me and looked at me with its innocent, raspberry-colored eyes. It leaned towards me and I did the same.

"Battle!" I heard a voice and When I opened my eyes, the orange seahorse was in front of me and tried to bie my face off.

~;~

I shot up from my bed, covered with sweat and shaking from head to toe.

"It was j-just a d-dream, Cass. G-get a h-hold of your-yourself." I told myself.

But something in my hand isn't. I opened my clenched fist and inside revealed a red shard, the same one from Sonata's pouch. The shard caught the moonlight peering throught the window, reflecting a bit of light throught it.

"Hey Cass, have you seen a piece of my..." Sonata stopped talking as she saw me holding the red shard.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's all folks. I had fun writing this from my li'l sis' tablet. Quite the experience...<strong>

**Anyway please review and tell me what you think about it.**

**-Mallory Shadowielder**

**P. S: If you know someone who can make a cover art for this story, please please please make one for me. The picture can be Sonata crying in an alleyway with Cass in front of her holding out his hand If you can make one for me, THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Please PM me for the e-mail address.**


	5. Christmas Special

**Christmas Special**

**Does not affect any of my stories**

* * *

><p>The long hot months of Equestria has come to an end, leaving it up to the cold, wintry months to blow away the heat and frustrations of the ponies living in it. During these months, ponies, usually foals, would run around and throw snowballs at each other for fun. Some of them would even build snowponies, sing carols and anything else to celebrate the upcoming holidays.<p>

During this time, a teenager was lying on the snow alone in a field near his home. He wasn't a normal teenager in Ponyville, normal meaning that he wasn't a pony. He was a human. This human teenage has short, curly hair with a pair of black eyes. He was six foot tall and was a bit muscular. Coming from a place On Earth called the Phillippines, this was his first experience of snow. He watched as the sky above him sends down bits of snow.

He chuckled." I never knew snow was this cool." He said, with a Filipino accent, or as his race called it, English Carabao. He continued to watch as he remembered his past.

He first watched My Little Pony when he was thirteen, when she was messing around in Youtube along with his younger sisters. At first, they would laugh at the gags they would see on the internet involving ponies, but when Francheska, his baby sister, wanted to watch Equestrian Girls, He shrugged and said " Whatever. Let's see why kids like it."

"It was awesome!" They all said at the end. The characters of the film were well-made, the plot short, but cool, and the siblings made a lot of jokes in the film, including the part when Sunset Shimmer was blasted by the rainbow, he and Felice, his other sister, screamed out "Taste the rainbow, Sunsh** Shimmer!"

When the movie ended, the three proceeded to watch the entire show and realised that adults that called themselves "Bronies" also watch this show.

The boy sighed as he remembered the great memories they shared. He then started to stand up and walk to his house, only to get his by a snowball to the face. He didn't speak a word, but merely glared at Rainbow Dash, who was in the air throwing a snowball up and down.

"Hey, Mallory. What's up?" She asked.

"You, idyit." He said sarcastically.

"Oh come in, don't be such a spoil sport. Join us and have some fun!" She said.

"Us?" He asked when he was pelted by six snowballs, one hit his face and two were glowing in a pink and blue aura. He looked behind Rainbow Dash and saw the mane 5 and Spike smiling at him. He only smiled and took off his gloves.

"That's it, the gloves are off. Prepare an ice pack, cause the one who gets hit gets a free bruise." He said as the Mane six ans Spike started to run. He made a six snowballs, all with thin, but hard ice covering it, enough to make a bruise if one gets hit by it. He started to ran and chased the six ponies and dragon across the field. Rainboew Dash flew up and divebombed Mallory with several snow balls, but Mallory threw one of his snowballs up, hitting Rainbow Dash's eye and crashlanded. He quickly ran to her and dropped all his snowballs. He looked at Rainbow with a huge, sinister smile as she staredat him with mock fear.

"What're you going to do to me." She asked.

"Let's put a smile on that face." He said as he started to tickle Rainbow's stomach, making her laugh as she struggled to keep him away from her.

"Bwahahah, stop *hahaha* stop tickling me. Hahahahaha" she managed to breathe out.

"Not until you say the words." He smiled.

"Never!" She said.

"Then taste my ultimate attack! Tezah that be-Ahhh" He said as he tickled her armpits, stomach and neck, causing her to laugh harder.

"I-I c-can't *HAHAHAHAH* b-breathe!" She screamed out. Mallory decided to end his fun and pity the poor mare, so he stopped and ran away as far as possible. When he thought he was safe, Pinkie Pie and Spike tackled him/to the ground and also started tickling him.

"*Joker Laugh* E-et tu, Spike? *Joker Laugh*" Mallory tried to breathe out as Rainbow Dash caught up to him and got her revenge.

"Seriously, Mallory. It's not proper to laugh like a maniac." Rarity said as she, Twilight, Fluttershy, and Applejack approached.

Mallory instantly stopped laughimg and pushed off the pegasus, earth pony, and dragon. He then formed a snowball and hit Rarity's chest. Rarity looked at her chest in surprise and then looked at Mallory.

"Oh it. Is. On." She said as dozens of snow balls appeared in the air threatening to throw at Mallory. Mallory smiled and ramn away for his dear life as Rariry pelted him continously. Finally Mallory tripped by his own footing and got hit by Rarity's snowball hail almost immediately. When she was done, he turned around to look at her.

"That was unlady-like, Rarity." He smirked. Rarity smiled and lighty slapped his face. "Oh hush you." She said, causing Mallory to laugh. He stood up, found his gloves and put it back on.

"Well, let's go inside. I made hot Chocolate for all of you." He said as he walked to his home. Pinkie quickly ran to his door and shut it, causing everyone to laugh at her antics.

* * *

><p>Night has fallen and the Mane six and Spike were now beside the fireplace, giving out gifts to everypony.<p>

"Hey, where's Mallory?" Asked Spike.

"He's on the roof, starin, at the stars again." Applejack said.

"I'll go get him." Twilight said as she goes upstairs and climbs up the ladder.

The wind blew hard when she poked out her head to the opening. She saw Mallory lying down on the roof, stargazing with a huge smile on his face.

He must's heard her coming when he said "It's so beautiful out here. No matter how many times I've seen this, it's just...wow..."

Twilight chuckled. "Well, you have to thank Princess for that." She said as she sat down beside him.

"Do you still remember how you found me?" He asked.

"You mean the one where I found you hanging on that branch by your underwear?" She asked.

"I thought we agreed never to bring that up." He said as he felt his cheeks go red in embarrassment.

"You wanted to bring that up." She said.

"I just wanted a simple 'Yes or No'." Mallory said.

"Yeah. I was so curious and excited at that time that I didn't notice your discomfort until you fell off that tree."

"Anyway moving on, do you still remember the thing I said to you by accident that time?" He asked.

Twilight acted to think about it. "I can't remember." She said, smirking. "Care to refresh my memory?" She asked. He didn't say anything.

"Mallory?" She asked. Still no answer.

"Mallory, this isn't funny." She said, getting closer to Mallory. She then saw a bit of a twitch in Mallory's lips amd she already knew what would happen next.

"I'M NOOOT DEEEAAAD!" He screamed out, causing Twilight to slip from the roof. Fortunately, Mallory, who was still laughin at his scare, caught her by her barrel and brought her closer to him.

"I remember now, I said 'I liked you' at that time right?" He said, earning him a smack to the Twilight.

"That wasn't mean, Mallory." She said.

"Alright, alright." He said. "Anyway, am I right?"

"Yeah. I remember now." She said as Mallory lied down again.

"You know, I always did loved you. I just can't show it right now because of my age and the lesson I got from Mom. I love you, Twilight. I love you with all my heart. I just hope you could see that." He said as he gave Twilight a kiss to the forehead, making her blush.

"Now come on, let's get back to the girls." He said as he stood up and went back to the house.

"Took ya lovebirds long enough." Applejack said.

"Sorry, Jackie. I fell asleep up there." I said, smirking.

"You know ya just lied in front of mah face, raight?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yup. But, that's just part of me. Now then, what did I get this Hearth's Warming?" Mallory said as he immediately frowned. "It better not be cupcakes again, Pinkie." He said.

"Noperooney." Pinkie said as she shoved her gift to Mallory. He unwrapped it and he frowned.

"Cake." He said. He then shrugges and bit on the piece. Rarity then gave him her present.

"Here, darling. Happry Hearth's Warming." She said. Mallory opened thempresent and inside of it was a knitted sweater and on its sleeves, were the cutie marks of the mane six and on its chest was his favorite insignia: Luna's moon covered by a blue fog.

"Wow, Rarity. This is cool." He said as he tried it on. "It fits!" He said.

"My turn." Fluttershy said, giving him her gift.

"Thanks, Flutters." He said, causing her to blush. He then unwrapped his gift and it revealed a book.

"The Fauna of e Everfree Forest." He read outloud. "Fluttershy, where did you get this?!" He said.

"I found it in Canterlot when we were there for the pageant. I knew you loved the animals here, so I bought it for you." She said. He placed the book on the ground and gave her amsurprisemhug, causing her to 'eep' in surprise.

"Thanks, Fluttershy. I love it." He said. She placed her head on his neck as returned the hug, blushing all the while.

"Mah turn, sugarcube." Applejack said as she gave her present. "Ah couldn't find anythin' fancy, so this'll do."

"What you talkin' about, Applejack?" He asked in a streetboy accent, to which the girls giggled. "I don't care what it is, as long as it's from the heart, It's fine." He then unwrapped the gift and from it was a stetson, only it was in a sky-blue color.

"Nice." He said as he flipped the hat on his fingers and placed it on his head. "Thanks ya mighty, partner." He said in a cowboy fashion.

"Finally, my turn." Rainbow Dash said. Mallory then unwrapped the present and looked at the gifts.

"Nice, aerial goggles." He said, pulling it out and putting it on. "Now all we need is a missile and I'll be Major Kong."

"Major Who?" Asked Rainbow Dash.

"Nevermind." Mallory said when Spike gave him his present.

"Here." He said. Mallory opened it and it was...

"PONY 5: Buildable action figure. Spike-" He was suddenly cut off.

"Dude, you're fifteen and you still play with foal's toys." He said.

"Spike, both of us still play with foal's toys." Mallory said.

"Still..." Spike said as he continued to mutter.

"And I believe the final gift is from this sweet lady?" Mallory said as he looked at Twilight.

"That' s correct, good sir." Twilight said, giggling all the while.

"Ugh, enough with the sappy stuff! Get to it already!" Rainbow said. Twilight immediately gave me the present, which is...

"A blank book." Mallory said. "Twilight, that's perfect! I could now write my ideas!" He then hugged Twilight.

"Thanks a lot." He whispered into Twilight's ear and he let go of Twilight to face the girls and dragon. "Now, let's see what Mallory gave you this year." He said. Everyone then cheered as Mallory gave them gifts. Every gift was assigned to match the color of their coats, except which had the colors of his scales.

Rarity got a scarf, Pinkie got a recipe book, Rainbow Dash got a Spitfire Bobblehead, AJ got a pair of mittens and rope, Fluttershy got a book about Phoenixes, Spike got the same gift has Mallory's but had a different content, and Twilight got a Book about Humans. The good kind, though.

"Merry Christmas, everypony. And to you readers too. Hope you have a merry Christmas.

Mane Six: Happy Hearth's Warming!


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello, Mallory Shadowieldere here...**

**If anyone is reading this right now, can you please make me a cover art for this story? I would be very happy if you did. PM me if you have a picture. Anyway, have a merry christmas and a happy Hearth's Warming...**

**Now, as would The Doctor would say...**

**"Allonsy!"**

* * *

><p>The two of us stared at each other for a period of time. She continously looked at the shard in my hand. Quiclkly, she took it from my hand and placed the shard in her pouch.<p>

"So, what are the 'Siren Gems'." I asked. Sonata bit her lip, her face marked with fear.

"I... It's kinda hard to explain." She said, slowly.

"Try me." I said.

"I thought they didn't work anymore..." She said. I was very confused and scared for the first time I've been with her.

"But what is it? What can it do? I need to know." I said, my tone rising a bit, which kinda scares me. Sonata also didn't know how to respond and was looking on either side in a slight panic.

"I-it's not what you think it is." She said as she started to hyperventilate a bit.

"Then what is it? Please Sonata. I need to know." I demanded. I was now scared at this point, because when I raise my voice, my temper is going out of control.

"I... I have to leave!" She said, running out of the room. I grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her in a hug. I was shaking, struggling to keep myself intact. I slowly started to calm down as I felt Sonata's heartbeat close to me. It was soft, but it kept itself in a smooth rhythm that I found it spoothing. I looked at her, her eyes wide and panicked, gleaming under the moonlight.

"I-I'm not going to hurt you. I promise I will not tell anyone about this. Please... I need to you to tell me why am I having these nightmares and why I found that shard in my hand when I woke up." I said. "Just tell me... Please."

Sonata stared at me, silently. After a moment, she looked down, her eyes closed tightly. I saw tears threatening to fall out form her face. Suddenly, she hugged me amd cried loudly.

"I want to go home! I... I never wanted to come here... I-I never wanted to be with those girls!" She wailed into my shirt. I then hugged her as tight as I could without hurting her. I know most guys would enjoy this and take advantage of the situation, but I advice those who are reading this: Don't. This is a very serious situation and you are just using the girl as an object.

I felt concern and a deep sadness for her. She got involved in something she never wanted to do. I never wanted to do that to her anymore. I made a solemn oath to myself to take care of her forever.

I held her closer, my embrace seems to calm her down. When I looked at her, she was already asleep. She looks so peaceful... But we were still in the middle of the room standing. I carried her bridal style and placed her on the right side of the bed. I lied down on the other side and slept peacefully for the first time in days.

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes, I was greeted by sunlight. And under that sunlight, was Sonata's sleeping form. Her hands still clutched the pouch containing the shards. I found it hard not to stare at it. Nothing about those shards seemed right. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the growling of my stomach. I slowly got up from the bed, trying not to wake up Sonata. Luckily, she didn't stir, and after changing clothes, I started to make breakfast.<p>

I checked my fridge for anthing, and I'm lucky I bought groceries with Sonata yesterday. I took out my leftover rice, a two pieces of garlic, and three pieces of eggs and made fried rice. Eventually, I spot Sonata going out of the room, stretching. She must've woke up because of the smell of breakfast.

"Morning!" I said cheerfully as I mixed the rice in the pan. She gave a gentle smile as she sat down at the table.

I then placed the cooked riuce in two seperate bowls and served one to Sonata, who began chowing down as soon as I left the bowl alone. I chuckled and as I began to eat, I paused.

"Sonata... I'm sorry about last night." I said. Her face was stuffed, but her face made a frown. She chewed her food and swallowed.

"It's alright, Cass. By the way, this is delicious!" She exclaimed.

I smiled, relieved that she didn't hold grudges. I took a spoonful of my food. I made a great job with the rice.

"Now, about that gem." I said. Almost expectedly, Sonata slowed in her eating.

"Look, like I said last night I won't tell anyone and I promise I won't think any different of you. I don't know what it is, or why I keep having these strange dreams, and I think that..." I pointed at the pouch beside her. "... is the reason why."

Sonata paused, then swallowed the food in her mouth.

"Maybe you can start with where you came from?"

She glanced over to me, before looking back to her bowl.

"It's been so long since I've seen Equestria. I can't even remember what it looked like." She said.

"Wait, Equestria? As in "the land of ponies" Equestria?" I asked. She nodded.

"How did you end here then?"

"I was following Adagio's lead. We used the Siren Gems to cause the ponies to fight. It was funny at first, and we gained power from it. But as time went by, I only went along with it to make them happy."

"So how did you make these ponies fight?" I asked.

"Our Siren Gems can make us sing, and when we do, we can control them.

"And you make all of them fight one another, right?" I concluded. She nodded and continued.

"We then gain power from the negative eneregy they release."

"But then what happened?" I asked. She lowered her head for a moment and looked at me.

"We were banished here."

* * *

><p>"So, correct me if I got all of this."<p>

I tried to recall all that she said for the last one and a half hour.

"You're a Siren from Equestria that helped your fellow Sirens gain power by making every pony in that land fight each other so all of you can absorb the negative energy from it, making you more powerful, but then that old pony banished you from the land and left you here for centuries, but then you found out that there is a new sourece of Equestrian magic here, so you tried to take overe the location, which is at CHS, which is also my school. Then you turned the musical showcase into a battle of the bands that eventually lead to your Siren Gem to be shatted into pieces. Then after a few days, the other sirens that you came with abandoned you, saying that you're dead weight to them, and that was when I found you. Is all of that correct?" I said.

Sonata's eyes were swirling around her head, probably because if the information overload she experienced. She shook head out of confusion and then nodded.

"Wow... So Equestria really exists?" I asked. She nodded once again. _"Well, I hope I see Twilight."_ I thought as I looked at her.

"Ok, I believe you." I said.

Sonata looked at me with a bright smile on her face, something that I came to miss.

"Really?" She said. I nodded.

"Oh thank you! Thank you so much!" She said as she gave me a bear hug. Ow. She got some power behind those hugs.

"So, do you *pant pant* know where the Rainbooms are now?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe they're at the school now?" She suggested.

"Are you sure? It's a Sunday. Kids usually don't go to school at weekends. Unless they all have extracurricular activities."

"I don't know. How about we check in the school?" She said. I looked at the clock and saw that it was close to noon.

"Why not? I guess we could also get a light lunch after this at Sugarcube Corner." I said. She agreed and I cleaned the table and went outside with Sonata as we proceeded to go to CHS.

Little would we know of the events that will unfold there...


	7. Chapter 6

After getting ready, and planning a few things, we head over to CHS. It was still a Sunday, so not many students will be there, thus making our spying easier. Actually, now that I thought about it, they _were_ in a band, so they might be in the Music room.

We were at the front of the school and saw that there were only a handful of cars parked, so we weren't alone. The school was mostly unlocked because of the club students, so we walked in.

A bit of chit-chat echoed down the halls, but no type of musical instruments of the sort were being played. I turned and looked at Sonata, who was glancing around, slightly worried. I took her hand and I squeezed it gently.

"Don't worry. I won't let the girls get you if they see you." I said. She seemed to relax at this, but I could still see her worries. Walking down the hall, we passed by a couple of students, either giving me or Sonata strange glances, but none of them were extreme.

As we passed the library, I noticed from the corner of my eye soft, pink hair. It was Fluttershy!

We ran to the library and tried to talk to Fluttershy. When she turned around, she gasped and ran away before I could even ask questions. We tried to follow her, but she managed to get away with the help of her bike.

"Do you think that girl will tell the others about me?" Sonata asked.

"No doubt about that. But if you would think about it, what can they do to you? Sing at you? You don't have any magic left right? So, I don't think you're in danger." She chuckled.

"Yeah, I think you're right. I still wish I could sing, though." She said, frowning a bit. I also frowned a bit at this.

"... You really didn't know what you had 'till you lost it, huh?" I said. Her silence and her longing and guilty expression told you enough. I gave her a hug and whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry. We'll get you your voice back." I said, pulling myself out of the hug. "But you have to promise me not to use it for evil, okay?" She nodded.

"Right, now let's go eat at Sugarcube Corner." I said. Suddenly, we both heard a pair of growling stomachs. Both of us blushed in embarrassment.

"Looks like we'll change that one into a more heavy lunch, don't you think?"

* * *

><p>We then approached Sugarcube Corner, and surprisingly, the Rainbooms were there. We were surprised that the girls we were looking for was in here. Andd it seemed that they were all surprised as well. Fluttershy was behind Rarity, maybe scared of Sonata, perhaps? Anyway, Rarity and Sunset Shimmer looked at us with wide eyes, Applejack was looking at us, trying to see what will we do, and Rainbow Dash was glaring at us.<p>

I ignored them for a second to buy me and Sonata's lunch, which were half a dozen cupcake. For our drinks, I asked for a milkshake while Sonata asked for a strawberry milkshake. And when we got our order, Pinkie decided to hit me with questions like a minigun.

"Whyisthisgirlwithyou?Didyouknowthatshe'sasiren?Issheusinghermindpowerstocontrolyou?Orareyoufollowingherordersbecauseyouwantto?Doesthatmeanyouhaveacrushonher?Ordoessdhelikeyou? ' ?Isthatwhyyouturnedhimintoamind-controlledzombie?Wait,what'sthatsmell?Ohno,itsmycupcakes! 'tgoanywhere." And with that, she ran inside. I quickly grabbed Sonata and our food and took off.

"HEY! I WASN'T FINISHED TALKING TO YOU!" Pinkie screamed as she goes out of the store

"And I'm going to have a word with you, Mallory, so be ready." She said as her hair starts to deflates for a split second then returns to its natural, curly state.

* * *

><p>We finished our lunch and properly disposed our trash,<strong>(A\N: YEAH! PROTECTING THE ENVIROMENT LIKE A BAWS.<strong>

**PINKIE: MALLORY! ****Me:Oh, shi-) **we went home and decided to practice on Sonata's voice, only to find a very special surprise.

"Ok, let's try this one more time. I know that you can do this." I said. "You just need to believe in yourself." Sonata was tired, but she tried one last time. She inhaled deeply and what came out of her mouth surprised me and her.

"Aahh, aahh, ahh, ahh~"

She stopped singing and her eyes widened, as well as mine. We both looked at each other for a while until tears started to come out of her eyes.

"I can sing again." Sonata whipered. "I can sing again!" She exclaimed as she smiled widely and gave me a bear-hug, lifting and spun me around until I got dizzy. When she stopped spinning me, she then kissed me. And it wasn't on the cheek. No, it was a full-on kiss on the lips.

I think I'll quote on Ingrid Bergman on this one.

"A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous"

And I never knew it was so lovely.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well, that was done. Sorry if this chapter is short' But I promise to-<em>**

**_Pinkie: MALLORY!_**

**_*sigh* I'll get to that later, but for now, I have a psychologically disturbed female waiting for me. *clears thoat* Hello, Pinkie Pie._**

**_Pinkie: Mallory, why didn't you let me talk to you when you updated "My Silent Rescuer?"_**

**_Yes, sorry about that, Pinkie. It just slipped my mind. If you want, you could always talk to me whenever I post a new chapter._**

**_Pinkie: Hmm... Are you sure this isn't a way to get readers to read both of your stories_**

**_No..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Yes. _**

**_Anyway, you want to end this one?_**

**_Pinkie: Sure! Good night, everypony! This is Pinkamena Diane Pie, signing out for Mallory Shadowelder._**


	8. Chapter 7

I didn't expect this to happen...

She was kissing me right on the lips. And this was my very first kiss. Yet... I don't feel anything about it.

To be honest, nothing happened after that. After Sonata broke the kiss, I stood there like a statue.

"Cass? Casper, are you OK?" She asked.

"Y-yeah, j-just give me a minute." I said as I started to move my body a bit stiffly.

"Ok, let's go to bed." I said as I walked to the bedroom. I didn't even remember to set my alarm clock that night. I just fell asleep as soon as I entered the bedroom, my brain finally went overload due to that kiss. I landed on the floor with a large thud and I was out cold for the entire night.

* * *

><p>"Ooh whoa! Ooh whoa! You didn't know that you fell~"<p>

In the darkness, I floated effortlessly. my worry and fear grow stronger as the song grew louder. green mist once again swirled around me and thickens.

"Ooh whoa! Ooh whoa~"

I then saw a figure dancing in the shadows from the corner of my eye. Then, there was a flash of blue hair and a glimmer of raspberry. The figure looked and pointed at my direction.

"Now that you're under my spell~"

* * *

><p>I woke up on my bed with a headache. I felt my forehead and discovered a small bump on it. I then came to notice Sonata's sleeping form as I got out of the bed. her face was filled with worry, probably because of what happened last night. Before I could think further, I remembered what day it is.<p>

Monday.

Oh sh*t.

I looked at the clock.

7:30 AM. We're late!

I quickly shook Sonata.

"Sonata, wake up! We're late for school!" I said. Sonata woke up.

"Huh? Whu?" She asked.

"There's no time. take a bath and get dressed." I said. She was confused, but she quickly followed. When she was in the bathroom, I quickly took off my clothes and replaced them with my usual school outfit: a simple blue and white shirt and a pair of trousers. I quickly went to the kitchen and toasted four bread and spreading them both with butter. Once Sonata was out of the bathroom, I forgot that I haven't bathe yet, much to my annoyance. I quickly took off my clothes (In the bathroom of course) and showered quickly. When I got out, I went to the kitchen and gave the toasted bread to Sonata.

"Here. Eat this while walking." I said and we both left. Sonata was trying hard to catch up to me while I brisk walked to school.

"Cass, wait up!" She said, panting a bit.

"Fine, but please hurry. I can't soil my perfect attendance record." I said. She looked at me funny and continued walking.

* * *

><p>Thankfully, we made it just in time for the bell to ring. We made it to my first class, Mathematics.<p>

As the teacher continued talking, I noticed Rarity was texting.

"Found her in my Math class." She typed and sent it to whoever. The phone buzed and she read the message.

"How did she get there?" said the message.

"Casper snuck her in. He's sitting right next to her." Rarity typed back.

"Well, don't do anything but keep an eye out on them." It replied. Rarity looked at my direction and caught me looking at her phone.

"They're eyeing my phone. We'll talk later." She puts away her phone and looked forward, stiff as a board. If her skin wasn't as white as that, she'd already be as pale as a ghost. She seems to be wary of me and Sonata.

At last, the bell rung and class ended. I looked at Sonata, who was staring at the space in front of her with her eyes as small as pins. I woke her up from her math-induced coma. She shook her head.

"Ugh, what happened?" She asked as she held her head with her hands.

"You spaced out from the beginning of the lesson."

"That hurts my brain. I didn't understand a single thing." She exclaimed.

"Shh. Don't shout it out. The teachers will get angry. Besides, no one in that class, except me understands the lessons, probably because I'm the only one who pays attention in class." I said. "I think you'll like the next class."

* * *

><p>Arts Class was next.<p>

The teacher asked us to sketch something and present it into class. I looked at Sonata, who immediately grabbed a pencil and started sketching. Me? I took out my graphing notebook, which also serves as my drawing notebook and copied off one of my drawing. It was a drawing similar to the Assasin's Creed logo, but i made a few adjustments so no one could notice.

When we were finished, we presented our work in class. To my surprise, Sonata sketched herself and me walking in a park, with her holding my hand and her head on my shoulder. I instantly blushed at this. It looked so lifelike that I can't stop my mind from imagining the events that could happen. When Sonata was finished, almost everyone in the class looked at me, especially a girl with a wide smile that could tear her face apart, and a pink, poofy hair. I got even more red when Sonata came back to her seat, which was right next to me.

Suddenly, a paper airplane hit me in the head. It was pink covered with blue spots.

I unfold it and saw the words. "HI, CASS!" on it. I looked at who flew that paper and saw Pinkie waving her hands in my direction. After that, she made another airplane and I flew it my way. Fortunately, I caught the plane before it hit my eye. I opened it and it read "PLZ DON'T HYPNOTIZE ME" I looked at her and saw that Pinkie was rolling her eyes and making zombie impressions.

I suddenly felt a dark aura beside me. it was the teacher standing over me. Right, I forgot that she didn't like notes. I turned to look at her, but her attention wasn't at me. it was at Sonata. The teacher was praising Sonata's work and told her that she'd hang her sketch up and asked if Sonata could meet her after school. Sonata agreed and the school bell rang.

Pinkie was long gone when I looked at her seat.

* * *

><p>Lunch Time<p>

I sat down on my usually empty table with Sonata.

"I never knew school is so much fun, Cass." Sonata said after swallowing the contents of her mouth. "I never really attended classes here with Aria and Adagio before."

"Really? Then where were you three the entire time?" I asked.

"We were behind the bleachers at the soccer field, listening mostly to Adagio's plan."

I nodded and saw Sunset Shimmer pass behind Sonata. She was looking at me curiously. She then proceeded to sit at her usual table, along with the other girls, who were surprisingly not there.

"SUNSET SHIMMER!" Screamed Pinkie as soon as she and the girls entered the cafeteria. Pinkie then ran to her and shook her crazy.

"GUESS WHO I SAW IN ARTS TODAY?!" Sunset motioned her to be quiet' as the others sat down with their trays. They had a chat for a bit, all of them exchanging glances between each other.

"Hey, Cass." Sonata said "Is something wrong?"

"The girls are here." I looked at their direction. The girls were staring at us. I gave off my signature two-finger wave, causing them to look back at their own food. They quickly finished their food and went somewhere. Before we started following them, the school bell rung, signaling the end of lunch.

Time for history class... Joy...

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's all for today, folks. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review on this chapter and I will see you guys later.<strong>

**Ok, now that's done, I better save this before Pinkie-**

**Pinkie: *yawns***

**Wakes...up.**

**Pinkie: Good morning, Mallory.**

**Morning, Pinks.**

**Pinkie: Say, how did I get on the bed. Last night, I remember me sleeping beside you.**

***Readers were looking at me with either a suggestive grin, a raised eyebrow, or a fuming rage***

_Oy, hindi ako bastos, no? _**(Translation: Oy, I didn't do anything to her, or something along those lines)**

**She slept on my bed, which is above me. If you're asking, I sleep in a bunk bed. More preferably on top. But since Pinkie here moved, she started to sleep on top. I respect females, so sleep on the bottom bed. So don't worry if Pinkie here's your _waifu_ or something like that. As I mentioned in my christmas special, Twilight is my crush...**

**Pinkie: Hey, Mallory. What's a waifu?**

**Uh... I'll tell you when you're older.**

**Pinkie: I'm sixteen years old. I'm more older than you.**

**That's true, but you have a brain of half the kids your age. Mine, on the other hand, is driven by curiosity.**

**Pinkie: But I wanna know now!**

**Sorry, but I have to cut this short. Pinkie, if you may do the honors.**

**Pinkie: No.**

**I'll make you **_champorado_**.**

**Pinkie: Ooh, can I have lots of sugar in it?**

**Only if you close this notes.**

**Pinkie: Sure! This is Pinkie Pie, signing out for Mallory Shadowielder.**


	9. Chapter 8

History went by uneventfully. The girls weren't there, no surprise, and I think Sonata went to another coma-like state...

... Yep. That, she did...

After the bell rung, I once again woke her up from her coma and went to my final class.

(A/N: Can anyone explain to me how school works in the US? Let me know in the reviews after the chapter.)

Choir class. This will be interesting. And by interesting, I mean Sonata's going to try and sing to get in class.

"Sonata, before going to class, you have to sing for the teacher to let you in." I said.

Sonata was a bit nervous, but she nodded.

We then went to class, and our teacher, Mr. Bahner, noticed her.

"Mr. Casper, who is this girl?" He asked.

"This is Sonata Dusk. She's a new student here and she was supposed to have choir today."

"Can she sing?" He asked.

"Of course she can."

"Prove it. Ms. Dusk, if you may."

Sonata was very nervous and glanced at me. I only smiled and gave her a nod. She smiled a bit and started to sing.

_"Can... Anybody..."_ She cleared her throat as I knew what song's gonna be. _"Find me... Somebody to..?"_

_"Love?"_ I continued in a deep tone as I went to the piano and started playing. Oh and before you ask, it was the last present I got from my parents...

_"Each morning I get up, I die a little_

_Can't barely stand on my feet..."_

_"Take a look at yourself!" I belt out._

_"Take a look in the mirror and cry._

_Oh, what you're doing to me?_

_I've spent all my years in believing you_

_But I just can't get no relief, oh!_

_Somebody..."_

Me and surprisingly, another student, sang _"Somebody!"_

Sonata smiled. _"Somebody..."_

Two students joined in "_Somebody!"_

_"Can anybody find me... Somebody to love."_ She finishes the song and approached me. Suddenly, Mr. Bahner held her shoulder.

"The song isn't finished yet. I ask you to finish it." He said with a smile on his face...

Wow... Mr. Bahner never smiled before. Even when we did our best and when we won first place that one time.

Sonata looked to me in approvement. I grinned and nodded. She smiled and ran to the front of the room, causing the students to cheer for her.

_"Got no feel, I got no rhythm._

_I just keep losing my beat..."_

Half of the room began to sing _"She just keeps losing her beat!"_

_"I'm Okay, I'm alright."_

I joined her in front and sang along with the crowd. "She's_ alright, she's alright!"_

_"Ain't gonna face no defeat!_

_I just gotta get out of this prison cell!_

_One day I'm gonna be free, Oh!_

_Somebody..."_

_"Somebody!"_

_"Somebody..."_

_"Somebody"_

_"Can anybody find me..." _Sonata raised her head as she sang out loud. _"Somebody to love?!"_

Awide grin spread across her face as she continued singing. Soon, the audience was nothing but background vocals and she looked like she was lost in a world of her own. In the spur of the moment, she levitated a few inches off the ground and began glowing.

Her ears were replaced by pony-like ears and her ponytail grew an extension and from her back grew two icy-blue, bird-like wing. She looked like an angel...

Suddenly, the audience snapped me out of my stare as they sang _"She works hard."_

_"Every day..."_

_"Every day!"_

_"I try and I try and I try!_

_But everybody wants to put me down._

_They say I'm going crazy_

_They say I've got a lot of water in my brain_

_Got no common sense_

_I got nobody there to believe!_

_Yeah! Yeah!__ Yeah!__ Yeah!"_

Suddenly, Flash Sentry pulled out his guitar and played it. It seemed like everyone in the class room was enjoying her song. I watched her as she twirled around. she looked so beautiful. I've never realized it until now. Her soft, icy-blue hair, her beautiful raspberry eyes...

Her soft lips...

Suddenly, Mr. Bahner surprised us by singing.

_"Find her sombody to love..."_

The whole classroom was shocked. Mr. Bahner was known for singing a deep bass, but we'd never thought we'd hear him sing...

Three students started singing again. _"Find her somebody to love..."_

The whole class repeated the line all over again as Sonata kept twirling around the air, forgetting everything around her. Suddenly, she pulled me out from the crowd and held me tight against her body.

_"Can anybody find me..." _She and the crowd sang as she flew down. Suddenly, she slipped and I caught her by holding her in a dipped position. She opened her eyes. That look... Wait, she planned this?

_"Somebody to... LOVE!" _She sang and kissed me. RIGHT IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE CLASS!

My eyes widened at this moment, but my mind instantly lost its worries as I melt deeper in the kiss. All I heard was the class repeating the line "Find me somebody to love." at least 4 times before erupting to cheers. I broke the kiss and looked around.

Holy Sh*t...

The entire school was here.

I didn't notice that before.

Along with the school, were the girls. When they caught me looking at them, they went deeper in the crowd, except for Pinkie, who was surprisingly cheering for us. Suddenly, she was pulled by Rainbow Dash deeper into the crowd as well.

The school bell rung and classes were done.

* * *

><p>"Great singing, Sonata." a boy said.<p>

"Sonata, you rock!" said another.

"We love you, Sonata!" a group of girls said as they passed by us.

Sonata was happy that, not only did the school heard her sing again, but they actually liked her for it. Me, on the other hand, was happy that she was also happy. Suddenly, I felt a strange presence behind us. I turned around and looked behind. there seemed to be no one following us.

"Hey, Cass. What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing. It must've been my imagination." I said.

And ooh, was I wrong...

* * *

><p><strong>WHOO! I finally made this thing have at least a song!<strong>

**Pinkie: YAY! This calls for a party!**

**Nope... There's still my Periodical Exams tomorrow and the day after that. We'll have to schedule your party on Saturday.**

**Pinkie: Aww, but all the party supplies are here.**

**Pinkie, when did you bought those.  
><strong>

**Pinkie: I bought them last night while you slept.**

**Okay... where did you get the money?**

**Pinkie: I just took the money from a black box full of cards.**

**YOU TOOK MY MONEY?!**

**Pinkie: Is that yours?**

**YES!**

**Pinkie: Oh... Sorry.**

***Sigh***

**Fine... Well, I guess leave a review. I'm gonna go to a corner and cry while I reminisce the moments of my money...**

**-Mallory Shadowielder**


	10. Chapter 9

After school, Sonata and I decided to stick around in school, trying to find the girls, who were supposed to hang around here somewhere. We roamed the school silently until we found Fluttershy. She was looking around, trying to see if someone's following her. When she thought the coast is clear, she started to walk quickly. I looked at Sonata, who puts up a mischevious smile and we followed her quietly. Oftentimes, she looked behind her, trying to see if she was being followed. Fortunately, Sonata and I were quick to hide. We were able to follow her to a music room. We got closer to the door, but it was sound-proofed for obvious reasons. By a streak of luck, we saw an open window, but we can only go there by getting out of the school.

"Hey, Sonata. Let's go outside." I whispered and went to the window. As we went there, we heard the conversation.

"-that confirms it. She has her powers back!" Exclaimed Rainbow Dash.

"How?" Asked Sunset Shimmer as she scratched her head. "She doesn't have her gem back, does she?"

"Who cares if she has her gem back or not. She's evil and we need to put here down before she does." Argued Rainbow.

I clenched my hands, but I knew why they wanted to do that. They still see her as a siren, not as a scared and confused girl finding her way home.

"But the question remains," said Rarity. "Where were the other two sirens?"

"What are you doing here, Sonata?" Asked a voice behind us.

Question answered.

* * *

><p>We turned around and saw two girls standing above us. Wait... Those hoodies. They were the ones who ditched Sonata that night!<p>

The girl with the dispropotional amount of hair pointed a finger to Sonata.

"I thought we made it clear never to follow us here." She said.

Sonata glanced at me then to the ground.

"I-I wasn't f-following you, I swear." She said.

The other girl with the violet pigtails scoffed and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't lie to us." She said. "We both know you couldn't just ran into us by accident." She then glanced at me and gave me a creepy grin.

"And who's your friend? He's kinda cute." She said.

I stood up, almost towering her by a few inches and spoke.

"I'm the one who took her in when you abandoned her. And I'm the one who brought her here." I said, with a small hint of anger in my voice. "Why did you have to do that? She's nothing but a sweetheart. How can you be so heartless?" I asked.

The girl with the orange hair chuckled as she walked up to me seductively. Shivers were sent up and down my spine as she held my chin, and it was not of pleasure.

"Is that what you believe?" She asked as she looked at me eye to eye. "You probably don't even know what she really is."

I swatted away her hand and sternly looked at her. "Actually, I do. And I'm helping her regain her powers back so she could use it for good, unlike you two blokes."

The girl paused, then she smiled.

"How could you say that she'll use it for good. We're monsters, and it's in our nature to use our powers for evil. You think you could change our way of life? Well, you're wrong." She said.

Sonata stood up behind me, hands clasped over her chest.

"Adagio, Cass, please." She begged. "I don't want anyone to fight. I just want to go home."

"And what would you do, if you went to Equestria, huh? Live amongst the ponies as one of them?" Adagio asked as she turned her attention to Sonata.

Sonata puts her hands over here ears, eyes tightly shut.

"N-no! S-stop!" She said.

Adagio bent down just above her. "And what about when you sing? Will you watch on while the ponies begin to fight for your adoration?"

Sonata dropped to her knees as tears begin to flow down her cheeks.

I tried to push Adagio away when the other girl stepped in front of me. She then threw a sucker punch to my face. I fell to the floor as I held my nose. Blood started to flow down my face as I saw Sonata crying

"Just accept it, Sonata, you don't belong here, just as much as you don't belong here." Adagio said as she looked at the girl towering me.

"Get rid of him, Aria."

"With pleasure" she said as she placed her boot above my head. I breathe heavily and spun on the ground, knocking her down. I rolled to my feet and threw a punch, which she caught. She reeled her head back for a headbutt, which I did the same. When our heads collided, Aria stumbled back as I stood my ground. Seeing my chance, I lowered myself to the ground and delivered an uppercut to her face. Just as she was on air, I grabbed her collar and threw her to the ground. I then pulled her up and delivered a force palm on her gut, sending her flying. I turned my attention to Adagio, who was looking at me with fear. Suddenly she smirked and I felt a boot to my groin. Normally, I would immediately fall to the ground, but this time, I didn't. I turned around and Aria looked at me in surprise.

"Really?" Was all I said before I grabbed here neck and threw her to Adagio. The two fell like ragdolls and Aria was out cold. Adagio pushed off Aria's body and crawled backwards as I walked towards her. I took here by the collar and placed her face mere inches in front of her as I glared holes into her face.

"Save whatever dignity you have left. Return and pay the consequesces." I said. She nodded quickly and ran away. I stood up and carried Aria behind my back.

"Come on, Sonata. Let's get her to the nurse's office." I said. Suddenly, I saw the girls at the entrance with wide eyes and fearful expressions.

"Good." Was all I said as a giant wave of pain covered my body and I fell to the ground unconcious.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow... I never knew Cass was a fighter.<strong>

**Pinkie: Silly Mallory. You always knew he was a fighter.**

**I know, but he destroyed Aria before she could even make a comeback...**

**Pinkie: Anyway, here Mallory.**

**Pinkie... This is all my money. Where did you get this?**

**Pinkie: I took it out of a machine.**

**O_O... Ok... What did the machine look like?**

**Pinkie: It was rectangular, it had some sort of card slot and it had buttons with numbers on it.**

**YOU STOLE FROM A BANK?!**

***Police sirens galore in front of the house* **

**Officer: We have you surrounded. Surrender peacefully or we will have to use force.**

**Great... Tune in next time to see if we can manage to escape.**

**Also, here's a question:**

**Would you like to have a sequel to this story? Leave your answers to the reviews and I'll be reading them.**

**Officer: You have ten seconds before we enter your house by force.**

**Alright Pinkie, let's face this suckers.**

**Pinkie: Alright. *pulls out her Party Cannon™***

***Opens the door* Allonsy!**

**-Mallory Shadowielder**


End file.
